El primer amor de Draco
by giselle24
Summary: Los Malfoy, una de las familias más importantes de Gran Bretaña, tiene un gran secreto que será desvelado y Draco, arriesgará todo para estar con la persona que más ama, y Hermione no imagina que la persona que más odia será su más grande amor.¡Mira el fi


Un fic de amor de Draco y Hermione

Hola, perdonen por todas las tonterías que he cometido intentando escribir el fic, pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y además soy primeriza y pues no sé como usar bien la página ya sé que mi fic transita entre los más malos por las dos locuras que hice, pero denme una oportunidad para demostrarles que en realidad puedo llegar a ser buena.

Cambiando de tema este es solo el Prologo siguiendo el consejo de una muchacha que me escribió, como podrán notar es un fic Draco-mione y como me encanta esta pareja intentaré que sea todo no muy loco pero al menos un poco menos irreal de lo que creeríamos como dice en el summary los Malfoy tienen un secreto que ni Draco sabe, pero será desvelado por alguien… que si lo sabe pero tiene tenía prometido no revelar ninguno de los secretos.

Esta parte es muy pequeña porque como había dicho no tengo mucho tiempo e intente acomodar cada parte bien, soy escritora no primeriza, pero en esta página si mi mayor sueño es encontrar una editorial que me edite mi novela que no es de ficción es como de locuras de adolescentes es un poco extraña describirla pero después les dejo la síntesis.

Cuídense mucho y todos los comentarios son bien aceptados sin importar de que traten, adiós

Giselle.

* * *

Prologo.

Los Malfoy son una de las familias más influyentes en Gran Bretaña, sus constantes donaciones hacia el hospital San Mungo o hacia el Ministerio de Magia, pero ellos escondían un secreto que podría costarles su reputación, todos se reirían de todo, una verdad que ni siquiera el pequeño Malfoy se pudiese llegar a imaginar.

Era una noche fría y Narcisa y Lucius discutían fuertemente porque a hicieron tomaron algo que no les pertenecía, pero a ellos no les importo solo lo hicieron pero lo que en realidad les preocupaba era que quizás el bebé no fuese a tener magia alguna y entonces los problemas iniciarían.

A veces les daba asco estar con Draco, pero tenían que mantener las apariencias ya lo habían educado para ser así y el chico aprendió rápidamente dejando ver a sus padres que sería el perfecto heredero que siempre soñaron y quisieron tener y ahora lo tenían no era perfecto pero estaba a un paso a uno pequeño para serlo.

Narcisa aprendió a amarlo, cuidarlo y a necesitar estar cerca de él en todo momento, Lucius por el contrario lo quería mucho más lejos porque así no tendría que lidiar con él; a veces Draco se daba cuenta de eso más no ponía demasiada atención a la forma tan fría y distante que era su padre con él, solamente pensó que quizás así era como tenían que actuar los padres con los hijos, pero de veces en cuando el se imaginaba ser un muggle y como serían en realidad los muggles con él.

El heredero de los Malfoy sorprendió a sus padres al demostrar conforme al paso del tiempo su magia, y entonces ¡el plan funcionaría!. Draco ingreso a Hogwarts aconsejado por su padre intento hacerse amigo de Harry Potter, pero como un buen Malfoy lo desprecio por ser amigo de los 'sangre sucias', y así empezó a ser lider de Slytherin igual que su padre.

Pero un día la vio y se quedo maravillado por el carácter fuerte que la chica poseída, no se conformaba con ser una sabelotodo quería más demostrar que las personas como ella son capaz de cosas que ni los sangre limpias podrían hacer, así fue como se caracterizo Hermione Granger como una muchacha que estaba decidida a romper con todas las barreras existentes que les impiden ser feliz solo porque carecen de algo sin importancia: sangre limpia.

Y eso fue lo que lo cautivo el hecho de siempre, querer ser más sin importar el que dirán los demás, el ser tan buena amiga, desde el primer instante que la vio supo que ella era la clase de chica que buscaba para él.

Los años pasaron y las personas cambian conforme al paso del tiempo, otras se niegan al cambio y otros lo desean más que nada en el mundo, Draco pensó que su 'capricho' por la sangre sucia se había ido y desvanecido con el paso de los años, pero no fue así ver a Hermione se le había hecho una obsesión, verla acompañada por Potter y por Weasley hacían despertar en la pequeña serpiente instintos nunca antes conocidos, pero sabía que era una locura, algo imposible y que sus padres no aceptarían.

Entonces llegó Pansy Parkinson una chica, egocéntrica, y que haría cambiar al Slytherin, pero solo duro un momento; porque ella seguía ahí y sin importar que en algunas ocasiones le hacía caso a sus amigos, insultandola, burlándose de ella y de sus amigos sentía eso; que haría la diferencia frente a los demás.

Quería decirle a todos lo que sentía; pero no podía le daba pena al ser rechazado por alguien que es inferior a él, que por Hogwarts se corriera el rumor de que le gustaba una sangre sucia, que sus padres no lo quisiesen por seguir a su corazón y peor aún que Lord Voldemort se enterará de sus sentimientos no solo le costaría su vida, sino a también la de ella, la de su familia, y los padres de él.

Pero, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y el más se enamoraba de ella un día ni siquiera se dio cuenta que entre sus sueños repetia constantemente su nombre, imaginaba tocar su cabello rizado y sobre todo quería saber a que sabían esos pequeños labios rozados.

Pero, él un día decidió que si para ser feliz tendría que 'traicionar' lo haría y arriesgaría todo para conseguirlo… TODO.

* * *


End file.
